Of Dreams and Shadows
by Crystal109
Summary: Draco Malfoy dreams true dreams, dreams that can hurt many people - and he can be manipulated when dreaming. Lucuis Malfoy wants Draco's powers and sets out to corrupt Draco. So what does Ginny Weasley have to do with all this?


Yes, this is a Draco/Ginny. Yes, I haven't done much for a long time. Yes, I haven't finished my J/L story. Yes, you probably don't know me. Who cares? Just read! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Aren't these fun? Well, we all know that Harry Potter and all characters relevant aren't mine, but J.K. Rowling's. So let's get on with the story! 

Story Summary: Draco Malfoy has dreams, true dreams, foretelling dreams. Worse, his father knows about them, and when Draco dreams, his father can take advantage of his dreams to enslave people - and Draco's dreams happen anytime, anywhere. So where does Virginia Weasley, traumatized in her second year, have to do with all this? 

Prologue: 

            Twelve-year-old Draco Malfoy stared at his father. It was times like these that the normally self confident Draco was afraid. Lucuis Malfoy was, after all, first and foremost a Death Eater, and this Death Eater was impatiently waiting for an answer. 

"Well?" Lucius demanded. "Answer me! Why is it that Ginny Weasley, the runt, can escape alive and Tom Riddle's diary be destroyed?" 

Draco shifted uneasily. As the heir to the Malfoy tradition, he knew his father wouldn't - couldn't - hurt him, but psychologically, Lucius Malfoy could do quite a lot of damage. Draco's father enjoyed mind games, and this son was a pleasant challenge.  

"It was Harry Potter again, sir, really! He actually went in and saved Ginny Weasley from -" 

"I know that!" Lucuis snapped. "The question is, dear Draco, where were you?" 

Draco, as a matter of fact, had been with Crabbe and Goyle, trying out Dark Arts spells he shouldn't have known on them, but he wasn't going to tell his father that, or else he would be dead. "I, um, you see. . ." he mumbled. 

"Speak up, boy!" Lucius said sharply. "Where were you?" 

Draco thought quickly. Detention? No, his father would be mad at that. The truth was definitely out. Professor Snape? Yes, that was perfect! 

"I was discussing Potions with Professor Snape," he lied. "As you know, a major exam was coming up, so -" 

Lucius interrupted. "Enough! That's easy enough to investigate. But what did you get on the exam, Draco?" 

"Full marks, Father," Draco said easily. 

"Good. By the way, Draco," his father continued, examining his nails, "did you realize I was talking to Snape at that time?" 

Draco gulped. His father knew he had been lying the whole time?  

Lucius's eyes glittered as he added, "And I'm sure you realize that no one is here right now and how much I hate liars? However, I won't hurt you for lying to me. I'm sure you had a good reason. But I can hurt you mentally if you don't tell me the truth **now**." Lucuis's hand slowly drew out his wand threateningly. 

Draco felt his body freeze in terror. He knew his father would use the _Tantalus_ spell and bring him close to starvation while food hung in front of him, just out of reach. It had been his punishment long ago, before he cracked and begged - yes, begged - his father to let him go. He felt his body freezing, freezing. . . and his vision faded into unrelieved black. 

  _He was walking down a dark, dark hallway. His footsteps echoed as he stealthily headed towards the door at the end of the hallway. _

_"Where am I?" Draco wondered. He couldn't control his body - in fact, this wasn't even his body. As the body passed a mirror, Draco managed to glance in it. He was shocked to see a pudgy, bald man with hairy eyebrows and thick lips. Draco looked away in disgust - it appeared as if he could slightly move about even when the man didn't - even in this hostile environment, Draco thought he looked much better than that.  _

_The man came to the door, and his lips curved in a lecherous smile. He took out his wand and opened the door. Even Draco was aghast at the sight that met him.  _

_The room was, in every sense of the word, a torture chamber. All types of whips adorned the walls, a table that looked as if it could expand a great deal stood in the center (A/N: In other words, the table that Procrustean used - check your mythology!), a rack holding thumbscrews and many other torture devices stood next to it, and there was even a wheel that turned and had the ability to break bones. Flickering torches set off the image of a medieval torture chamber. Then, Draco's eyes landed on something he had missed before. A whimpering man hung chained from the walls. It appeared he had been tortured greatly, and if he was still alive, he was very sturdy.  _

_"Come back for more fun?" he spat, glaring at the man with venom. He had been  disfigured so much it was hard to see that he was even human.  _

_Sneering, the man returned easily, "You're a smart man, Nelley Weasley. Once you tell me what mission your brother Arthur Weasley is on, I'll let you go."  _

_"Never!" the victim retorted. With a jolt Draco realized that this man must be Ginny Weaseley's uncle, the one she had cried for before being put into a deep slumber by Tom Riddle. Even Draco was surprised by the conditions the man was in - and all this for a mission?  _

_"Very well, then." With an evil laugh, the man raised his wand and pointed to Nelley Weasley. Draco, knowing what was coming, shuddered at the cold-bloodedness of the act - all the man thought of was the joy he would have hurting the man. " Crucio!"  _

_Nelley jerked the chains as the curse hit him. He never screamed , obviously knowing the man's delight was severely diminished by that. And all through the curse's pain, he glared at the man with undisguised venom. . .  _

Groaning, Draco sat up in his own body. His father sat in a chair next to him, smirking as Draco checked to see that he was in control of his body. Then Lucuis Malfoy spoke.  

"Thank you for that very interesting display, Draco."

Draco felt his body freeze up as his father lazily waved his wand in the general direction of his body, and then. . . and then, he knew no more. . .

A/N: Well? Too OOC? Too horrible to continue? Too dramatic? :P Tell me!! R+R!!! Please! Although I did take great delight in writing the torture scene, it wasn't much, huh? Sorry this was so short... Oh, and while I try to keep the Author's Notes to a minimum, I couldn't resist the one about the table! ^_~ Well, see you next time!


End file.
